Coffee Shop
The Coffee Shop is a small brown cafe building at the Town Center. Smoothies, coffee, tea, cookies, ice cream, and hot chocolate are served here. The first story of the Coffee Shop has red couches, coffee table, windows, and a serving counter. Players can also play the mini-games, Bean Counters, by walking on the top of the Java bean bags. The second floor is called the Book Room. In the Book Room, players can play Mancala and become a reporter. The Book Shelf is also found here. The Coffee Shop is the one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin, staying nearly the same way since Penguin Chat 3. Many penguins love to hang out here after a long day playing on the island. The Shop is often decorated for parties. It is where Anniversary Parties are held each year, and it is also the most frequent place where free items are located in parties. The Coffee Shop usually has a small staff, ranging from about 1-3 penguins. These penguins "take orders" from customers. These staff members are rarely seen serving customers upstairs. Managers are often never seen as in the pizza parlor. Also, it should be noted, Robberies are rarely ever take place at the Coffee Shop, with that being said, the Coffee Shop retains no security guards, which is often seen in the Pizza Parlor. On August 30, 2012, along with the new Smoothie Smash game, the shop was completely refurnished and renovated to look like a more modern Coffee Shop, like Starbucks or Dunkin Donuts. The Smoothie Shop was added in the corner of the shop, giving an alternative to the Coffee Shop's regular fare. Many people want the Coffee Shop to remain the same and not change at all. Many penguins came to the Coffee Shop on server Sleet for a "funeral" of the old shop on August 29, 2012. Numerous protests were initiated on most busy servers in an effort to stop the change but this did not do anything. The next day, the oldest room on Club Penguin that will forever be in penguins hearts was changed for the better (or worst). Fictional Jobs *Owner: Sits or stands at coffee shop desk. Outfits: Coffee Apron. *Waiter: Penguins who are hired by owner to serve the customers, usually go behind the front desk and make the order themselves. Outfit: Cake apon and chef's hat/ice cream apron/coffee apron *Security Guard: Stands at door and stops robbers. Outfit: Secret Agent clothes. (Black Sunglasses, Bowtie and Black Suit.) *Delivery Guy: Drives around Club Penguin and delivers items to restaurants. Sometimes stops at Coffee Shop to deliver food. *Manager: Penguin who hangs customer's coats, seats them, and takes care of problems. Outfit: Press Hat, Black Sunglasses, Friendship Bracelet. *Janitor/Cleaner: Goes around the Coffee Shop and cleans the floor. Outfit: Mop and Bucket *Mechanic: Penguins who are hired to repair any machines like the Coffee Maker, Grill, smoothie conveyer belt and others. Outfit: Flashlight, Painter Overalls, Overalls. *Java Delivery Truck Driver: Penguins who wear the dress of a driver and they pretend to be driving the Java Delivery Truck. Outfits: Black Toque, Black Sunglasses, Overalls, Hiking Boots and Telescope. *Smoothie Smasher: Penguin who works at the conveyer belts and smashes Fruit to make Smoothies for customers Outfits: None *Smoothie Manager: Penguin who sits behind the Smoothie Shop counter and takes orders from penguins. He then gives the order to the Smoothie Smasher, who makes them. Outfits: Aprons (Disambiguation) Parties 2007 *The Shop had water couches and a pool in the middle of the shop during the Water Party 2007, as well as a Slushie maker on the counter. The Umbrella Hat could be found in the Coffee Shop too. 2008 *The interior of the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2008 looked like the inside of a Mexican seaside villa. *The Coffee Shop was called Mermaid's Coffee during the Sub-Marine Party 2008. *During April Fools 2008 Party, the Coffee Shop turned into what looked like a crayon drawing. *On the 2008 Rockhopper And Yarr's Arrival Party the message board at the http://75bcc3pfs6s8drc30bz3yanvd2.hop.clickbank.net/ said "Avast me hearties!" and there was a treasure chest there. *During the 2008 Penguin Games, the coffee shop was Team Red's house. *During the Medieval Party 2008 and 2009, the Coffee Shop looked like a royal feast. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Coffee Shop had an open microphone poetry corner. *During Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary party you change the message on the board to cake and ice-cream. 2009 *During the Puffle Party 2009, the exterior was decorated, but the interior was not, which is very strange because the Coffee Shop is known for having the best interior decorations in parties. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, it was decorated green except for one beige patch at the left which had a bucket full of old shamrock hats. This is a running gag in the St. Patrick's Day parties. *During the Music Jam 2009 it was a blue colour, with strobe lighting and a picture of Rock Legend. *During the 4th Year Anniversary Party it was decorated the colors of the party hat. *At the Halloween Party 2009, Night of the Living Sled was displayed on a black and white screen in front of the window. *During Holiday Party 2009, the Coffee Shop had tables and a working train. 2010 *During Music Jam 2010 the interior remained the same from last year's Music Jam, but the strobe lighting was replaced by a coat rack. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, It was decorated with 5 colours, and played Music from the Water Party 2008 2011 * During the Music Jam 2011, the shop had a stage which had a piano and drum kit on it. And if you pressed a button, streamers would fly into the air. **Also at the Music Jam 2011, there were more stylish seats, and a coat room booth. *During the Halloween Party 2011 and 6th Anniversary Party, the window was replaced by a tv, or screen. The cake was there, and the sign on the wall was changed to 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN!' or, if you clicked it, 'BOO!'. There were also pumpkins around the place. *During the Card Jitsu Party 2011, The seats were replaced by cushions on the ground. There was a Card Jitsu mat near the left wall, and the floor, Book Room stairs, and door were all made of bamboo. **Also at the Card Jitsu Party 2011, the java bags were replaced by bags saying 'RICE', and there were lanterns hung around the shop. *At the Holiday Party 2011, a train ran on a track which ran around the top of the shop. There was a huge candy cane near the door, and the lamp hanging above the Book Room stairs was changed into an elf hat. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012 there were 2 tables and 4 benches a fireplace with a yellow sheild and king picture candles and a chain insted of lights and a piano plus a desk and it now serves cream soda and orange juice. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover there was press confrence and a sign to the Book Room and stacks of newspapers beside. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, a jazz stage was put in the Coffee Shop and was given a 'Jazzy' look. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the room was given a more modern look, and the Smoothie Smash game was added. The decoration for the room was added in the middle of the party, and the shop will remain that way permanently. Trivia *The first pin in Club Penguin was found here during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2006. *Although it is unknown why, the back of the coffee shop, as proven in some secret missions, has a jar of ketchup and a jar of mustard. When you click the ketchup and mustard in the missions it says Ketchup and Mustard in your coffee? *The stairs that lead to the Book Room must either be spiral, or have a landing in between it and the Shop. *Mancala was located on the first floor of the coffee shop during the first beta testing days, and was moved to the Book Room after two days. *The anniversary parties have always been held there. *It was one of the first rooms in Club Penguin. *In Mission 1, if you fix and look in the telescope, when you move to the Town, behind the coffee shop, there is the Ice Rink. This is unknown why they had put it there. But some Penguins say this is false because if you go to the Ice Rink, you cannot see the Coffee Shop. But it might be true because in a future mission they might show that the Coffee Shop is behind the Rink because they might give the player a 360 degree view. *As revealed in a picture of the Town from the other view, the Coffee Shop has a building behind it. It is unknown why it is there, There are rumors that the building behind it is the place where all Java Bean Bag stored. *During the construction of the Music Jam 2010, the couch and the little table was moved near the Book Room stairs. If they blocked the Book Room and removed the couch and the carpet (also the construction), it would look like the Penguin Chat 3 era. *If you click the menu board, it turns from coffee & croissants to tea & scones. *It is the only building in the Town that we have never seen the rooftop of. *The music in this room is the same as the music from the Winter Luau 2006. *The Club Penguin Team made a mistake when drawing the room. The view of the Coffee Shop exterior from the Town has the window at the right hand side of the door, but the window when viewed from the Coffee Shop, is at the left of the door. The window should have been to the right of the door, but to do this, the entire Coffee Shop interior would have to be flipped. Similar mistakes happened at the Pet Shop and the Dojo. *As stated in The Club Penguin Magazine, this is Billybob's favorite room on Club Penguin. *This room was the first two story building to be fully remodeled. The Book Room was changed during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, and the first floor will be remodeled at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *In some missions, if you go to the back of the Coffee Shop, there will be a "Employees Only" door. This can not be seen in game. However, after ths Renovation it can be seen in the bottom left corner of the room next to Bean Counters. *On August 30, 2012 the Coffee Shop was given a new fresh look, however many people ranted about this sudden change. Pins *Shamrock Pin *Cactus Pin *Holly Pin *Goblet Pin *Toy Sailboat Pin *Hot Chocolate Pin *Sleeping Bag Pin *Snow Cone Pin *Candy Cane Swirl Pin *Bean Bag Pin *Banana Peel Pin Card-Jitsu Card The card reads: "Many of our customers come here for some quiet while they read the latest newspaper," explains a staff member. "Ballistic biscotti is our most popular menu item." Gallery Penguin Chat File:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|During Penguin Chat 3. 2005 640px-Joejeo.jpg|During the Beta Test Party. File:oldbetacoffee.png|Billybob in the Coffee Shop during the Beta Test Party. 2006 File:party4-400x255.jpg|During St. Patrick's Day 2006. File:SPORTSY.jpg|During Sports Day 2006. File:Bday.jpg|During the 1st Anniversary Party File:i235014664_1411_2.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2006. File:i217163237_638_2.png|During the Christmas Party 2006. 2007 File:summer coffee shop.PNG|The coffee shop during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 File:coffee-shop.png|The coffee shop during the Water Party 2007 2nd Anniversary Party.jpg|During the 2nd Anniversary Party. 2008 File:Aprilfools2008coffeeshop.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgcoffeeshop.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Swfcoffee.jpg|An .swf of the Coffee Shop in the 3rd Anniversary Party. File:Halloween 2008 Coffee Shop.PNG|The Coffee Shop during the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08CoffeeShop.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Coffe_Shop_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:COFFEEshopSTpatricks.png|The Coffee Shop at the St Patrick's day 2009. File:Coffee af09.png|The April Fools Party 2009. File:Ff095.png|During the The Fair 2009 File:Coffeeshopparty5.png|During the 4th Anniversary Party. File:Coffee09.png|The Coffee Shop during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Christmas_Party_2009_Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:MedievalParty2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010. 2011 Music jam 2011 coffee shop.png|During Music Jam 2011. Coffee Shop 6.PNG|The Coffee Shop during the 6th Anniversary Party. Card Jistu Party 2011 Coffee Shop.jpg|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Holiday Party 2011 Coffee Shop.jpg|During Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Screenshot_1335.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Coffee Shop MSHT.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover UltimateJameCoffeeShop.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam GRAND OPENING Smoothie Smash.png|The outside of the Coffee Shop during the Smoothie Smash Grand Opening. Other Coffee Shop Sneak Peek AUG30.png|A sneak peek of the Renovation. CS 3.png|Another sneak peek. CS 2.png|Yet another. Coffee Shop 2003-2012.png|Penguins at the funeral. Old Coffee Shop Goodbye.png|More penguins at the shop before it was changed. Coffee Shop Farewell Party 9.png|Penguins line up to save the Coffee Shop on August 29, 2012. Coffee Shop Farewell Party 6.png|More penguins at the Coffee Shop on its last day. Coffee Shop Farewell Party 8.png|Penguins sad about the change of the Coffee Shop on its final day. SWFs *The Coffee Shop *The Old Coffee Shop Category:Places Category:Town Category:Rooms Category:Renovated Rooms Category:Penguin Chat 3